Will you?
by fanfictionisLiFe
Summary: Santana has been deliberating to ask Brittany to Homecoming for a while now. Will Brittany accept? How will night go? This is set after Santana comes out to her parents, and is rated teen. Please read and review! Click the blue! Open me! Stop scrollin!


(A/N)Hey guys, I just got back from Homecoming, which gave me an idea. I wanted to write a Brittana homecoming one-shot. It's fall, and around that time. This is the same universe, but somewhere after 3x07; so Santana is to already have come out to her family. I won't spoil the plot, I'll just say to check out my other pieces of work, and please. If you have time to read, please review. I love all the readers and writers! So with that, on with the show! (Rated T )

Santana paced back and forth as she stared at she cell phone, tempting and ready to call her girlfriend. After a few more paces, the girl hit her toe on the stool in her room, winced, and quickly ran over to her bed and sat.

"Damn." _You can do this, Santana. This is your time. The hard part is over. Just. Ask. Her._

"Calling Britt" The robotic voice notified her.

"Hey, San! I was just playing cards with Rory and Tubbington! Do you want to come over? We could surely use another player!" Brittany cheerily announced into her phone.

Santana immediately smiled, hearing the voice that she had come to adore. So cheerful, so innocent, so Brittany. "Hey, B. Are you alone? I don't want him in your room." Santana stated, jealously wracking her body.

"Yes, I am alone. I told them to get out when I saw it was you calling! So what's up?"

"Um. I kinda wanted to talk to you about…next week." Santana shyly admitted.

"Aunt Flo comes to visit you? I d-"

"What? No! I wanted to know if you'd go to h-homecoming with me." Santana stammered her cheeks beet red.

"Santana! You'd do that?" Brittany exclaimed, huge grin gracing her features.

"Yes, B. I want to dance with you, and kiss you. It's time to stop being afraid. I can do this, for us." Santana's voice became dry; tears were beginning to well at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, baby. I will absolutely love to go to homecoming with you." Brittany cooed into the phone, twirling a lock of hair on her ponytail.

"Thank you, Britt. I'm sorry I didn't ask you in person. I was going to in the car then I-"

"It's fine. You were scared. But it's okay now." Brittany said. She could hear Santana's soft sniffle and she knew her girlfriend was crying, but decided not to bring it up.

"I'll pick you up. Seven sharp." Santana tried to reclaim herself, but failed.

"Okay. Lookie S, I have to study so I can try to pass my geography test. We've been working on it, but it's still so hard."

"Oh! You go ahead, I'll help you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes. I love you, Tannybear."

"I love you too, Brittany."

Santana let out a breath when she hung up the phone, and smiled to herself. _Going to homecoming with my girlfriend._

A week later, and alas! The big night! Santana had been running around all Saturday, getting Brittany's flower and she sat back and realized how not-bad ass she was. But no one was to know that. No one but Brittany. Santana looked in the mirror, admiring her straightened hair and beautiful red dress. Red just fit Santana. It was sexy. She turned on her pumps and headed downstairs, small clutch in hand. She stopped when she saw her mother, holding her corsage, which had been in the fridge, in her hand.

"You look so pretty." Her mom smiled at her slowly.

"Thank you mami. Thanks." Santana hadn't been getting compliments from her parents lately, so it felt good.

"This flower, for Brittany, no?"

All Santana could do was nod.

"I know that you don't choose this. I know this is what your heart wants. I'll talk to Papi. He'll come around."

Those were the most sympathetic words Santana ever heard from her mother. She went over and enveloped the woman in a big hug.

"Go on, here. No funny business, I know how it is." The woman smirked at her daughter.

"Ew. Mami, you definitely don't know how anything is." Santana accepted the flower from her mom, playful smirk on her face.

Walking out the door, Santana saw her father on the porch swing, looking deep in thought.

"Te amo, Santinita" (I love you, baby girl.)

She looked at her father and slowly walked down the porch steps. She couldn't talk to him. Not after what he did a couple weeks ago. Not after what he said. It was going to take some time.

Getting in her car, she set some jazz music, trying to make it as comfortable as possible as she sped off to Brittany's house. Pulling up, she parked neatly and walked to stand outside the door. Her arms trembled as she knocked.

Brittany opened the door, hair in curls, blonde wisps surrounding her beautiful face. She had on a blue dress that made her eyes pop. Santana was awestruck when she saw her.

"Brittany. You look. Fantastic." Was all Santana could manage as she allowed her eyes to travel the length of Brittany's legs.

"So do you! Is that for me?" Brittany said, motioning to the box Santana had in her hands.

A simple nod followed with Santana getting out the white flower and wrapping it around Brittany's wrist.

Brittany just admired Santana trying to clip the corsage to her wrist._ That will be a ring soon._ When the girl was finished, she pulled her in for a simple kiss.

"I got one for you too. Dad says that whenever you bring a girl to a dance you need one." Brittany explained putting the flower on Santana as well.

"So pretty. You ready?" Santana said, putting a hand to Brittany's lower back, rubbing gently.

"Yes! I am ready to shake it!" Brittany giggled, walking over and getting into Santana's car.

Santana started the engine and rolled off slowly. She looked over to Brittany and smiled eagerly.

"Did I see a flash of green in your house, Britt?" Santana asked, laughing slightly.

"Rory. He's going with Sugar. They both are wearing sparkly green . At least they are lucky!"

Santana's eyes widened in amusement as they pulled up to McKinley. She was caught a bit off guard by Brittany asking,

"Are you ready, San?"

"It's now or never, B."

With another kiss, the girls exited the car and went into the dimly lit gym. They could see a few things, Rachel on Finn's arm, Karofsky creeping on Blaine and Kurt from a corner, and Artie wheeling Becky around slowly. Other kids crowded the gymnasium, and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, interlacing her fingers with her own. She and Brittany walked around, took a peek at some of the decorations, and giggled to themselves quietly. That was until Rachel came up to them, dragging Finn along with her.

"Hi! Oh my God! Ostentatiously gorgeous. Both of you, so perfect together. Finn, where are your manners! Tell them hello!"

"Uh- hey." Finn drawled out lazily.

Santana and Brittany smiled, too shy to say anything else.

"Well I just wanted to let you know, that there is a glee table, and even though you aren't in New Directions anymore, you are very welcome to come and there are refreshments for all!" Rachel beamed, grabbing Finn's hand in preparation for her departure once more.

"Thanks Rachel, we'll check it out." Santana smiled, for once cutting the bitch back a bit.

Brittany, being class president, knew the entire layout for the dance and guided herself and Santana to the glee table. Here were almost all of the glee kids there and a couple of their dates. They laughed and talked for several moments until Brittany heard a song come over the speakers. _..Akon._ She tugged on Santana's arm and broke her out of her conversation about the short dresses and hideous shoes she was seeing with Quinn. She walked them to the dance floor and began to dance to herself quickly. Santana could hardly keep up with Brittany as she twisted and jerked her hips. Brittany moved closer to Santana putting her arms around her neck, moving so there was no more space between them and she continued to dance, looking into Santana's eyes.

Just as Santana was getting into it, rubbing her hips back onto Brittany's with just as much fervor, Brittany turned around so her butt was on Santana's center. She moved slow circles as she felt her girlfriend reciprocating following the music moving her hips along hers as well. Brittany could feel the heat drifting from Santana's center. The dance was hot.

Santana on the other hand, was resisting the urge to smack Brittany's ass. She had to restrain herself. Because once to that point, there is no going back. She saw Brittany looking back at her sexily, and she grabbed the girl's head and kissed her. Tongues quickly moving around, the need for intimacy evident. She pulled back from the passionate kiss and looked around. Everyone else was dancing their asses off, not worrying about them. One guy, who had a plastic fireman's hat on his head was looking at them offhandedly.

"Yes! I love this FUCKING SCHOOL!" He said, only to be patted on his bicep.

"Bruce. Stop. Too much. Cute shoes, Santana." His girlfriend, a fellow Cheerio added as she gave Brittany a small smile.

"Thanks Court." And with that, Santana and Brittany watched as Courtney, Sophomore Cheerio, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged them to go get something to eat.

Where were the stares? The whispers? The bullshit? Santana was obviously confused, but she most certainly didn't mind. Brittany brought her to sit again, and she leaned over to whisper in the girl's ear.

"B, I am so sorry for making you wait. I love you, baby." She smiled as she turned to face Brittany again.

"I love you too. I am having so much fun here with you! I was perfectly content waiting for you, I knew you needed space and time," Brittany grasped Santana's hands in hers again.

Time was spent dancing to more songs, laughing, and genuinely enjoying everyone's presence. Santana saw Brittany looking at the picture station. She looked at Brittany and nudged her shoulder,

"You want to take pictures?"

An excited Brittany nodded and jumped a little.

When at the booth, the woman looked at them, while Santana filled out the picture form. She loved using the line,

"Lovers or friends?"

"Urm. Lovers?" Santana replied, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Okay then, I'm going to need you to put your hand right here, perfect. Closer together, There you go, Hand behind her waist. Mhm. Head up, and beautiful." The woman instructed as she snapped the shot.

A tear immediately crept down Santana's face. Someone described her relationship as beautiful. Something her father and his friends had opposed to greatly a couple of weeks ago. Brittany was right there with her, hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles as she composed herself.

An incredibly slow song crept through the speakers to tanned ears. The DJ called over the microphone,

"This is the last dance of the night, so get your sweetie and get down!"

"Do you want to dance, San?" Brittany whispered.

"Yes. Definitely, Britt."

Once they were situated closer to the speakers, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and Santana in turn wrapped hers around her girlfriend's waist. They pulled themselves flush against each other's bodies as they slowly swayed to the music.

_So far away_

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Santana didn't like it when others saw her cry, but she opened up her cloudy eyes for a second to look around at the people surrounding them. Finn was leaning down and rocking with Rachel slowly, she could see Courtney and Bruce doing the same. She caught Puck dancing with Quinn, rocking his hips into her slowly, mouthing to Santana, _.Balloon. _Santana giggled a bit as she continued to dance with Brittany slowly and comfortably.

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know_

Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, "This song is speaking my soul to you."

"Shh. I want to stay in my world for a little bit longer." Brittany said, wrapping her arms even tighter around Santana's neck, shedding a silent tear that fell down her cheek slowly. Love. Brittany felt it coursing through her veins.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you; I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

Santana pulled away from Brittany as the music started to fade slowly. She kissed her softly on the lips, continuing with a few simple pecks. Mr. Figgins broke them out of their trance as Santana frowned slowly.

"Okay students! Hope you had a good time! But it is time to go! Happy Homecoming 2011!" The man shouted, leading a couple students to the already opened gymnasium doors.

Santana once again put her arm on the small of Brittany's back and led her to the car. With a couple quick waves to others, Santana opened the car door for Brittany and then rode back to her house. She got out with Brittany and walked her to her front door.

"I had an amazing night with you. You complete me, Brittany." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"All I have to say is when is prom?" Brittany giggled.

"Do you want to come inside? We're alone." Brittany shyly asked as she ran a finger up Santana's arm.

Santana smiled as she slowly shook her head, to decline. She and Brittany hadn't yet consummated their new relationship. Santana wasn't yet ready. She felt as if sheer feelings like that would make her simply combust. But she'd be ready soon. Sooner than she thought.

"I love you, Santana. I don't want you to leave."

"I love you too. I promise we'll go get ice-cream and kite flying tomorrow." Santana grinned at her girlfriend.

Brittany pulled Santana into a mind-blowing kiss, lips moving gently against the other girl, tongues fighting for the upper hand. She tried to pull Santana into her house, knowing that she only had to get one Jimmy Cho pump over the doorframe and it was done. Santana pulled away from the kiss to only kiss Brittany on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, booboo."

With another quick kiss, Santana was in her car smiling to herself slowly. She was damn happy. This was a step in the right direction. She looked up to the ceiling of her car and whispered. "Thank you."

-FIN

And there it is. My take. Song credits go to Nickelback. I'm sorry if you didn't like the other ships I had in the shot, but I was trying to keep it as canon as possible. I enjoyed writing this, and I'm going to make a new tumblr to show off all of my Brittana work, so I can maybe get a few more reviewers. Tell me what you think, constructive critism is always appreciated. I am always taking challenges, prompts, and I'd love to write a fanfic/RP with you. Just ask. I hope you all enjoyed this. And with that, OVER AND OUT.

P.S Check back tomorrow for the link to my fanfiction tumblr.


End file.
